The Gang Goes to Hell: Part Two
"The Gang Goes to Hell: Part 2" is the tenth episode of the eleventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It is the season finale and the conclusion from the previous episode "The Gang Goes to Hell." Recap Unknown time, Unknown place The gang is locked in the brig of the Christian cruise ship for their various crimes and offenses to other passengers. They debate over the sound the engine in a cruise ship would make for several hours and realize they are stalled, otherwise they would've reached the islands and been removed from the brig. Dee decides she is not going to participate in the gang's antics so she sits in the corner. Dennis begins mocking Luther McDonald and Charlie encourages him to perform more impressions. Dee interrupts and they challenge her to perform an impression of Barack Obama, which she does in a horrible racist way. Feeling hungry, the gang decides to have an imaginary meal led by Mac. It erupts into a fight and the gang begins to worry that they will die in the brig. Charlie shares his theory: they have already died and this is either hell or purgatory. To prove this, he shoots himself in the head with a flare gun. He comes to and Dennis assures everyone they will be fine. The power flickers and the room topples over on its side. Realizing the boat has capsized and sinking (due to water entering the room) the gang begins making "confessions" before they die which are actually just tattling on each other. Mac reveals that Charlie keeps Frank's glasses prescriptions low so Frank is dependent on him. Charlie reveals that Dennis has been throwing away all the letters Luther sent Mac from prison. This makes Mac truly sad and Dennis attempts to fake-cry to get out of the situation, but is caught with an onion in his hand. As the water raises to the ceiling, the gang begins treading water. They realize it is futile and decide to drown themselves. As they sit at the bottom of the water-filled room the door opens. They scramble, pushing each other down underwater, to the exit. Dressed in white robes, they finish telling their story to a man behind a desk. He tells them they're ineligible for any compensation for the cruise ship's emergency due to their crimes. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Bryan Cogman as Insurance Adjuster Trivia * Previous two-part episodes include Season 3's "The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1)" and "The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2)", Season 4's "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)" and "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)", and Season 7's "The High School Reunion" and "The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge". * The episode bears similarity to the French play Huis Clois (No Exit). It the afterlife in which three deceased characters are punished by being locked into a room together for eternity. * The scenes of the ship sinking were filmed on a specially built set that was submerged in a large tank of water, to allow control of the level of the water. Here's a behind the scenes video showing how it all worked: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3BPaDUlEsk * Mac's wording shows that even in a fantasy, he believes that Dennis and himself will be living together, showing a dependency and obsession that he has with Dennis. * The Song Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Frederic Chopin is played toward the end of the episode. *The majority of this episode takes place in the brig. Only the last scene where it is revealed that the gang is talking to an insurance adjuster doesn't take place in the brig. This episode could be considered a bottle episode. *When Dennis admits to Mac that he's been keeping letters from his dad from him, he says that he was protecting him, and that Mac's dad would probably "eat our butts". That's a callback to the episode "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)", where Mac and Charlie falsely claim that Luther threatened to "eat their butts" to keep him getting out on parole. He also assures Mac that Luther just wanted him to "put drugs in his butthole", which refers to the request Luther made of Mac and Charlie in the episode "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad." *This episode features a guest appearance from Game of Thrones writer Bryan Cogman. **The series's creators David Benioff and D. B. Weiss both wrote "Flowers for Charlie", and went on to make a guest appearance in "The Gang Goes to a Water Park". Images Goes to Hell-2 7.jpg Goes to Hell-2 1.jpg Goes to Hell-2 2.jpg Goes to Hell-2 8.jpg Goes to Hell-2 5.jpg Gang goes to hell part 2.jpg Goes to Hell-2 9.jpg Goes to Hell-2 10.jpg Goes to Hell-2 4.jpg Goes to Hell-2 11.jpg Goes to Hell-2 3.jpg Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Bottle Episodes Category:Episodes at an Unknown Time